Vehicle manufacturers continue to apply customer convenience features to vehicle seats. For example, vehicle seats are sometimes designed so that the seatback can partially fold forward and the seat base slide forward to allow access behind the vehicle seat (e.g., for a passenger entering a third row). Alternatively, the vehicle seat may allow for the seatback to be folded flat, such as when desirable for carrying large cargo in the vehicle passenger compartment. Often, these convenience features are enabled by manually pulling an actuator lever, handle, or similar manual actuating device. In some vehicles, manual pulling of an actuator is replaced by an electronic actuator, such as a push button associated with an electrically controlled motor. For these seats, the user can simply press a button, which instructs a controller via a signal to operate a motor that, in turn, drives an actuator for powered operation of the vehicle seat feature. One drawback of this arrangement is that a separate motor and corresponding actuator is required for each seat feature desired to be operated via an electronic push button.